1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadband antenna, and more particularly, to a broadband dipole antenna for digital TV.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this era of information explosion, people are used to turning on the TV to receive the latest information and entertainment. The TV has influenced people from home to everywhere in life, whether as large as the outdoor TV, or as small as the portable multimedia players or car TV. The TV is almost in anywhere.
TV signals have traditionally been transmitted through analog signals, but the analog signals are susceptible to noise, resulting in the instability and distortion. In contrast, the government and manufacturers are popularizing the digital TV system. The digital TV system provides not only better stability of signals and quality of images, but also multimedia services. Thus, the inevitably tendency is that the digital TV system will replace the analog TV system. In recent years, as people gradually have more time to spend on leisure and outdoor activities, use of the digital TV for the car is additionally constantly rising. Improving the quality of the video and audio of the digital TV for the car is required, so how to design an antenna with a simple structure suitable for the car has become a challenge worth the effort.
The R.O.C. patent number M261844 “Car Antenna for the Digital TV” shows a digital TV antenna, but the structure of the antenna is complicated. Furthermore, the size of the antenna is large, as shown in R.O.C. patent number D105579 “Digital TV Antenna”. The large antenna cannot be hidden in the window of the car or located in the corner inside the car, so the antenna may deface the car and decrease the desirability of the TV. To solve the mentioned problems, a new digital TV receiving antenna, which can generate a broad bandwidth covering the complete spectrum of digital TV channels (470-862 MHz) and has a simple structure so as to fit the car, should be provided.